Unknown Grape Juice
by katherineeromfgxs
Summary: Renesmee gets fed up with Edward and runs away to mystic falls. Damon/Nessie


A/N: Hello... I have MAJOR writers block... Well only on my other stories...:P OH and in my version, Edward cannot read Nessies Mind... I forget if he could in the first place but w/e

What its about: Renesmee gets mad at Edward for being over protective... She runs away to Mystic Falls. There she meets the one and Only Damon Salvatore

Renesmee POV:

Dear Diary,  
Dad is SO overprotetive... Its annoying. I'm not even hardly allowed around Jake anymore... Apparently I'm too young. I wish I was normal. I can't even go to school because I grow too fast. No one understands how annoying it is just to get a cold. Especially with Dad around. I'm not allowed outside, thus I can't eat any animals. I have to eat 'waffles' and 'sandwiches'. I mean, don't get me wrong, Food is AWESOME but, I prefer animals and kids in Africa need it more than me. UGH! I have to go, Dad wants me... I wish he would just go away!  
Love,  
Nessie

I sighed and got up.  
"RENESMEE MARIE CULLEN, GET DOWN HERE" Oh no, not this. He is in a _mood_... What did I do now? Seriously, I don't remember doing ANYTHING wrong... I slowly, and swiftly stepped down each step, dreading the botton. I looked at the wall. At the graduation hats- I would never get one,- and all the paintings.  
"Renesmee! Hurry up!" I sighed, a heavy deep sigh. I guessed he'd gotton crusty with old age. Mom wasn't home yet. She was hunting. I finished the stairs. I turned toward the living room, swallowing hard. He sounded pissed.  
"Yes Dad?" I said, cautiously.  
"Don't 'Yes Dad' Me! You know what you did!" I gulped. Actually I don't, I thought.  
"What did I do?" I asked, scared."  
"You snook to see Jacob! I can smell him on you! Don't lie to me, I know you did!" What was he talking about! I haven't seen Jake for months , thanks to Dad.  
"I didn't." I squeeked out. I saw anger in his eyes. His nostrils flaired, he was going to yell.  
"Seriously, you think you can lie to me, a vampire! You _know_ I'm not stupid. Tell me the truth, did you see Jacob?" He yelled, I faced away, a tear running down my face. Why did I smell like Jacob! "Renesmee look at me! Answer!"  
I would, telling the truth, but he would get madder. He wanted one answer. The lie. Mom, please get back soon, I mentally pleaded.  
"RENESMEE! If you don't say anything, you will be punished!-" I cut him off, screaming:  
"GET PUNISHED FOR WHAT? NOT GIVING YOU THE LIE YOU HOPED FOR! NOT GIVING IN TO YOUR SCEME! YOU DONT EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN! ALL YOU DO IS GET MAD AT ME, FOR NOTHING! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE JACOB GOT MAD ONE DAY, AND HURT SOMEONE, YOU THINK IT MEANS HE WILL KILL ME! HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME! I don't think there is even enough space in my heart for anymore hurt." I whispered the last part. Ever since Jacob hurt that person, Dad has been a freak. I'm only 8. I don't deserve this treatment. I ran up to my room, in tears.

I got out my bag, filled it with as many clothes as I could and got my diary. I shoved my bag under my bed, so Dad wouldn't see it. I went into my HUGE closet, went into the far right corner, found the button, and opened up my own secret spot. I wrote in my diary, only in that spot. Only Mom, Alice, Rose, and Jasper know about it. I opened it to the right page, and started writing.

Dear Diary,  
I am running away. Really far. Its Dad. He blew it for me today. He got mad, saying I snook out to see jacob. I never did. I think sometimes, he forgets that I am only 8. If its Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, or Esme reading this, please know I will greatly miss you. I just CANNOT take it anymore. If its Mom, Im so sorry, I never got to say good-bye. Its just that Dad is being horrible. I hope to see you all again, just not Dad. I am not saying where I am going because you will follow me. I know it. I should go.  
Love,  
Renesmee.

It was time to go. I set my Diary in my closet, on the shelf above the door. I got my bag and slipped it over my shoulder. I hopped out my window, meeting Dad at the bottom.

"I'm going to Wal-Mart, I want more bananas!" I yelled going to the garage. I hopped in my black Mustang, and drove away, waving to Dad. I drove passed Wal-Mart.

I got on the highway. I plugged my iPod touch into the thing, and blared it. I put on 'Who's that Chick' by Rihanna. I sang along. I went through all my good song eventually. Then 'We No Speak Americano' came on, and I flipped. Everyone probably thought I was drunk. I was ALMOST there.

FINALLY I got there. WOW It was small. The small town of Mysic Falls Virginia. I had heard of it. I drove around for a while. I didn't see any hotels. I stopped at a place called the 'Mystic Grill'. I walked in, and saw sevral people. It was late. I saw a waiter, and walked over to him.  
"Hi, Um I was wondering if there are um any like hotels in the area?" I asked him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was definetly cute. He looked up at me.  
"I am afraid not. There is a boarding house, though. Always welcome there. Are you new here?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. I tucked my long wavy brown hair behind my ears. "Im Matt, and you are?"

"Renesmee, call me Nessie" I said, shy-ish. He seemed suprised. "Yeah I know, a weird name."I giggled. "I am named after both my grandma's."

"Well, Nessie, I have to get back to work, but the boarding house is just a block away. See you around" Matt said, smiling.

"Yeah, Bye!" I said, going outside.

I finally found the boarding house and knocked on the door. An old lady answered.  
"Hi. Are you a girlguide? I want cookies!" she asked. I silently giggled.

"No, sorry. My name is Renesmee, and I would like a room. This is the boarding house right?" I asked, softly to her. Poor old lady was senile, and well, just OLD. She had no clue, about anything.

"Oh, come on in then. Can I have the cookies anyways?"She asked, leading me upstairs.

"Sorry, I have none."I felt bad. She led me to a nice little room, with a widow,a bed, and 2 dressers.

"Here is you room. The washroom is at the end of the hall. Good bye."She said, doddling off into her own world. I set my bag on the bed. I layed down and closed my eyes, then- GURGLE! I was hungry. I quietly left the room, out the window. I embarked on my jouney, of finding food. I went to the nearest forest I could find. I looked for deer. The first on I saw, I pounced upon. It was gone in 5 seconds. I continued for the rest of the night.

a/n: I think its the longest chapter yet. It took hours. Its like 1am now. I should go to bed now. Enjoy

Katie 


End file.
